You're a What?
by I'm a Jackalope
Summary: REWRITE: Having sex dreams is annoying, but having sex dreams about your arch nemesis is HUGE problem. Futa
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Wow how long has it been since I last deleted "You're a what!?" The reason why? Well I got plenty of reviews saying I should work on my grammar, story line, and make the characters stay in character which is why I decided to revise myself and rewrite the whole thing…**

**Also don't forget to thank Haden Breslin for taking his time to Beta this story, thanks man you are a life saver.**

**Well here you go…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

* * *

She tossed and turned, the same dream that had been plaguing her mind for the past month haunted her again and this time she couldn't seem to wake up. Almost as if she wanted to see how this dream ended and maybe, just maybe, she might be able to see _who_ had been haunting her in her dreams.

"Fuck…"

The dream always started the same, she and this mysterious person would be kissing in her bed. She would start to run her hands all over her lover's body, kissing her passionately, and then she would slowly, almost teasingly remove her lover's clothes and begin to ravish her body as she pleased, while the person beneath would moan and beg for more.

"Yeah you like that don't you…?" She would say in her sleep, the person would never answer, nor talk throughout the dream, but would simply nod and arch into her touch.

She would chuckle and tease her lover's clit with her fingers, she would always receive a long moan followed by the person collapsing onto her bed, tired and shaky with a single tear drop flowing down their right cheek.

"What already?" She would lick the single tear and distract her lover by sucking on their neck.

Roughly around this time, her dream would start to get clearer. She would find out the person under her was indeed a female, good thing too since she first mistakenly took the person as a male with female genitals or just a figment of her imagination. Though she still couldn't see the girl's hair color, eye color, skin color, or what she sounded like. Nothing but moans, groans, squeaks, and gasps.

While the girl moaned and gasped each time she would nip at her slender neck, she would grab a hold of her penis, yes she has a penis, a condition that was giving to her on a fateful day when she was merely a child playing with her siblings in their tree house, her length was hard, it was always hard, she would guide the tip of her member to the girl's entrance, she moved her lips from the small girl's neck to her lips and they would fight for dominance with their tongues, she would always win. When she tease the clit with her tip, the girl would moan and wither, her arms would try to wrap around her neck, but she would stop her and pinned them above her head.

This was when she would thrust her hips and bury her cock deep inside the small girl, when the girl would try to scream, it was always muffled by placing her lips against her lover's

Once the small girl calmed down, she would start to roughly and slowly thrust her hips. Her cock would come out glistening with wetness before being thrust back in again.

"Fuck you feel so good…" she'd say.

The girl would whimper in response

Her thrusts would be to get sloppy and out of rhythm; she was close. "_Fuck_…" She sped up her movements, the bed would squeak to each and every one of her thrusts, "S-shit!" She would bury her face into the girl's soft neck and thrust into her deeper, all while the girl was a withering mess of whimpers, gasps, moans and groans.

"S-Shego…" The girl would say, it was no surprise to Shego. This was as far she would get in her dream before waking up in a heaping mess of sweat. But not this time, no, Shego planed on finally unmasking who she'd been dreaming of for the past month.

The fog covering the girl began to descend; the soft flesh of creamy pale skin started to show, her hair was shown to be orange like the color of a pumpkin, her eyes were half lidded, revealing olive green eyes that were wet with tears, "S-Shego…"

Shego's very own green eyes, widen at the very familiar sound of that familiar voice, _No it can't be…_Once the fog was completely gone, Shego was met with a withering redhead.

_What the fuck?_ Shego snapped out of her dream and found herself in her room, in one of her Boss' Draken's evil lair. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her pale green hands, they were shaking and covered in sweat, she noticed a bulge in her sheets. With her shaky hands she lifted the dark green sheets and peeked under them, she let out a groan when she saw the bulge was created by an erection in her nightgown, Shego fell back on her bed and placed her hands on her face.

For the past month she had been having the same dream over and over again, each time she would wake up before even catching a glimpse of who she had been with in her dream, and now that she had managed to stay asleep to see the person, she regretted forcing her mind from waking up.

For the past month she had been dreaming of her arch nemesis…

A girl in her teens…

For the past month she had been dreaming of fucking her arch nemesis Kimberly Anna Possible…

Also known as Kim Possible…

_Why. Why did it have to be you…?_

_Kimmie…_


	2. Chapter 2: Damn Redheads

**Hmm only 12 reviews on the first chapter? Meh, I ain't complaining.**

**Also my Beta wasn't quick with responding to my message and I really wanted to update today so…**

**All mistakes are mine. Please be gentle.**

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_For the past month she had been having the same dream over and over again, each time she would wake up before even catching a glimpse of who she had been with in her dream, and now that she had managed to stay asleep to see the person, she regretted forcing her mind from waking up._

_For the past month she had been dreaming of her arch nemesis…_

_A girl in her teens…_

_For the past month she had been dreaming of fucking her arch nemesis Kimberly Anna Possible…_

_Also known as Kim Possible…_

_Why. Why did it have to be you…?_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Damn Redheads…**

* * *

"Finally with this machine I, Dr. Drakken, will be able to destroy Kim Possible and rule the world! Mwahahahahahahaha!" Dr. Drakken yelled at the top of his lungs as he stared at the machine he had stolen, technically it was Shego.

Speaking of Shego, the green skinned woman was trying her best to stay awake, that dream kept on playing in her mind over and over again, each time it would show Kim under her, withering in pleasure. Shego growled and tighten her grip on her coffee mug, she looked down at the green cup and let out a sigh when she saw it was empty…again. She glanced at the coffee maker and let out another sigh when there was no more coffee left for her to drink.

"…Now what does this machine do anyway?"

Shego's left eye twitched and she snapped her neck to the side to see her blue skinned boss, she let out a growl, stood and up marched right up to him. "You mean to tell me you had me steal this thing so you can 'rule the world'" she made a quotation motion with her fingers, "but you don't know what it does?!" she growled at Drakken's cowering face.

Drakken swallowed, "I-I never said I knew what it d-did…" he whimpered and glanced left and right to avoid his employee's stern face. "Besides," he sniffed, "we don't need to know what it does," he carefully backed away from Shego and walked to the laser looking machine. "This machine was made by a scientist with a bad record!" he clapped his hands together and began to examine the buttons on the machine.

Shego raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "oh you mean placing a whoopee cushion under your college professor is consider bad in your case?" Shego began to giggle, she slapped her knee and soon was laughing uncontrollably while clutching her stomach.

Drakken grumbled but simply chose to ignore the green skinned woman and began to press random buttons.

"Oh, oh, I bet he even gave other nerds wedgies!" Shego was now on her chair, a single tear in her eye.

"It's not that Funny…" pouted Drakken

"I think it's funny," a new and familiar voice said.

Both Drakken and Shego stopped and looked towards the ceiling to see a redhead teenager in a tight, long sleeved black shirt, baggy cargo pants and green eyes jump down in between the thief and mad scientist.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelped

"And her sidekick!" a scrawny blonde, freckled face, teenage boy said as he jumped from the hole in the ceiling, but his pants were caught by the cord and was ripped off him showing his puppy covered boxers.

Drakken blinked and eyed the boy, "eh…do I know you…?" he asked while rubbing his chin.

Ron gasped, "Dude! I've been fighting you for almost three years how can you not know me?!"

"Nice boxers' doofus…" Shego snickered

Ron was confused and looked down, "Ah man…" he looked up and saw his pants daggling from the ceiling. "Those were my favorites," he whined.

Kim rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "forget about the pants, Ron, just get Drakken and stop that machine!" she pointed to the laser that was now glowing.

"Huh?" Drakken turns around and smiles with glee, "it's on!"

"And it will stay on!" Shego jumped in front of the machine when she saw Kim make a run for the weapon. She got into a fighting stance and lit up her hands with her green plasma powers. "Going somewhere Princess?" she purred.

Kim smirked and got in her own fighting stance, "no but you are," she lifted her hands to her upper chest.

"Oh really now? And where might that be…?" Shego paced back and forth eyeing the girl for any weak spots.

Kim, too, was eyeing the woman as she looked at her like a hawk will look at a mouse "A nice cozy jail cell with your name on it!" without warning, Kim launched herself and made an attempt to kick the older woman on the head.

Shego moved her head to side and her eyes widen when she saw Kim's shoe was inches away from hitting her. _Fuck, she's gotten good…_

The two began trading blows, kicks, and grunts, they fought with the same dance as always; dodge, kick, dodge, punch, and dodge again.

Shego was growing restless, she eyed her nemesis and smirked when she saw the redhead teenager take in breathy breaths and her eyes were half lidded.

"Shego…" she said a breathy tone

The green skinned woman's eyes widen and a memory flash in her mind; a naked Kim under her, withering in pleasure while moaning her name in a breathy tone. She froze.

Ron was running away from Drakken, who had a staple in his hand and was chasing the boy with a mad laugh, "KP, Ah, help! He's got a staple! And it's loaded!"

"MUHAHAHAHAH!"

Kim looked from her boyfriend, who had his pants back on, to her nemesis and saw that the woman was frozen in place, she was confused but never the less, she used that distraction to her advantage. She kicked Shego in the stomach, sending the woman to the ground, and yelled to her boyfriend. "Ruffus disassemble that machine!" she saw that the laser was on full charge and ready to shoot.

Ruffus, the naked mole rat, hop from his masters pant pocket and ran to the machine where he proceeded to randomly rip off wires.

Drakken stopped chasing Ron to find that his machine began to beep and stop, "What?! Nooooooo!" He squeaked when he felt the building shake, he cursed under his breath and ran to the exit. Only to come back with a hover craft.

"Shego, get up, the building is going to explode!" he yelled for his henchwoman, only to see her on the floor staring at the ceiling with a blank look. He growled and yelled louder, "SHEGO!"

That seem to snap the woman out of her stupor, she shook her head and looked at the ladder that was connected to the hovercraft. She looked at Kim and smirked, she placed a leg on the ladder and waved at the redhead as she was lifted. "Better luck next time pumpkin!"

Kim growled but otherwise took out her Kimmunicator and called for help.

Shego smirked filtered a bit and she let out a tired sigh, her mind replay that stupid dream and a flash of dream Kim that resemble real Kim hit her hard. Especially when the redhead whispered her name in that fucking breathy tone…

_What's wrong with me…?_

* * *

**Going to stop here since this is what I remembered in chapter 2…I think?**


End file.
